


Intruder

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: For the second time in Brian and Justin's relationship, Justin needs Brian to rescue him.





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This ficlet is for Mary. She knows why ;)

* * *

Brian was working on the newest campaign for Brown Athletics when he heard it. The most blood curdling, gut wrenching cry since the bashing. 

“BRIAN!!! PLEASE!!” Justin screamed. Brian’s head shot up from his work and he sprinted in the direction of his lover’s plea. 

“Fuck, Justin where are you?!” 

“Over here!” Justin yelled trying to catch his breath. He was crouched down, practically huddled under the bed. His face was completely overcome with fear and panic. “He’s in there! Please Brian, do something!” He begged pointing at the bathroom door.

“Ok, Justin stay calm.” Brian said while trying to regain control of his own racing heart. “How the fuck did he get in here?” 

“I don’t know!” Justin’s eyes were wide and he was afraid to take them off the door. He knew if he looked away for even a second, he would be vulnerable to another attack. He wasn’t going to give that fucker the satisfaction of taking him by surprise again. 

“I’m going in there Justin.” Brian informed him walking towards the bathroom.

“No Brian! Please!” Justin said running into his lover’s strong arms. “I have him trapped in there, and the minute you open that door he is going to pounce at me!” 

“I won’t let anything hurt you ever again. I promised you and myself that after the prom. You know that Sunshine.” Brian squeezed the shaking man in his arms reassuringly. Justin seemed to relax a little from Brian’s words. “Ok, now I really need to go in there, Justin.”

“No! Please Brian, we should just call someone!” Justin’s eyes were now dark pools, instead of the sparkling blue they usually were. His body was trembling, and his chest was constricted by sheer terror. 

“Justin, please just let me take care of this myself. I don’t need anyone to come to my rescue.” Brian placed his hand on the door knob and gave the love of his life one last smile. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. Justin froze. Before he could utter another plea, Brian had slammed the door behind him.

“Brian!” Justin tried to shout but it came out more as a whimper. He desperately didn’t want to be left alone. His eyes shifted around the room searching for other intruders. “Shit. There could be more, and they could be anywhere.” He whispered to himself. He was officially panicked, and Brian wasn’t there to calm him down. He jumped into the bed and buried his head under the duvet. He closed his eyes, praying that it would all be over soon. When he heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom, his body jerked like he has been struck my lightening. 

“Brian?” He whimpered peaking his head out from under his cloth shield. It was too quiet in there, WAY too quiet. Brian opened the door slowly, his body looking disheveled. 

“You’re safe now, Sunshine. Its all over.” He said holding something in his right hand.

“Oh thank god.” Justin let out the breath he had been holding for what seemed like days. 

“I’m warning you though,” Brian began as he walked over to the toilet, throwing the tissue and offending intruder in the water and flushing. “The next spider we find in here, YOU’RE killing.”


End file.
